


Who's a Good boy!

by AleQueenOfSpace



Series: Karamel [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, i love them to bits, these tow are so silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: Kami and Toffee have a teaparty, and end up having more sweets then they both should.





	Who's a Good boy!

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Linkkami, They're super nice and made an adorable drawing of Toffee petting Kami and now they're friends lol

The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted in the air even from across the great zora bridge, making his mouth water. 

Kami had made it to Zora’s domain as fast as he could, the promise of tea and sweets fueling his determination to be there on time.  
He crosses the country yard and the stairs to the throne room, following the heavenly scent of food as it tickles and playes with his nose,  
practically carrying him inside the palace.  
No one seems to mind him as he almost floats through the corridors. He even bumps into Bazz in his way, but the guard doesn’t care, well aware Kami’s being drawn to the very same thing he himself just had a taste of.

Kami finally makes it to his destination, a wide room overlooking the lake; light filters through the wide windows and onto a table set for tow at the center of the room, and sitting in the middle of the table is Kami’s price, a crystal platter filled to the brim with cookies and tiny pasties. All chocolate and all for him. 

“On time as usual!” calls a soft voice from behind him, taking Kami out of is trance only long enough for him to turn and find his friend Toffee, dressed in a silky blue outfit and covered in regalia, his lips painted in a soft icy blue. Toffee’s carrying a tray with a pair of tiny cups, a sugar bowl and a teapot, all made of glass. Warm, honey gold tea filling the later.  
He places the tray on the table before turning and prancing towards Kami, squishing him in a hug you would never imagine such a fragile looking boy being able to muster. And for about tow seconds Kami melts in it, till he sees the platter with sweets again. His attention is absorbed by it, and for a few seconds, he stands in the smaller man’s embrace looking at the food, like one would look at a lover who’s leaving for good.  
His belly grumbles, and that is enough for Toffee to let him go. “Alright, you can go have some now” he says between giggles.  
Kami doesn’t need to be told twice while he pretty much lunges himself at the food, already munching at a cookie before he’s even sitting.  
Toffee doesn’t seem to mind, he serves Kami some tea before grabbing a pastry himself and sitting in front of his friend.

The evening passes in a blur as the tow chat and enjoy. Throughout it, Kami has his fill and more of treats, not worrying too much, as he’s pretty sure Toffee had baked more than enough for the both of them. He enjoys knowing his friend loves sweets as much as he does, and he knows Toffee loves cooking for those he cherishes. Even if it means he’ll need to take care of his voracious friend Kami after he gets himself sick from so much chocolate.

****

A few hours later, Kami’s lying on the floor, happy, with a belly full of food and tea, while Toffee runs in circles around the room, lost in the haze of a sugar rush. Kami wonders what would other people think of them if they found them right then and there?!  
They were both old enough to not have to give reason of their actions to anyone… but still, Kami has to admit Toffee was pretty immature, and he himself often behaves like a puppy.

He’s lost in that train of thought when he feels his friend lie next to him, he turns and finds Toffee smiling at him devilishly, his hand already on its way to Kami’s left ear.  
Toffee begins to rub at the back of it. The boy is too drunk in tea and candy to care, and Kami can’t help but to melt onto the touch. “It’s so hard to reach that place on my own!” he thinks to himself.  
He starts to happily wag his tail as Toffee goes from one ear to the other, before squishing his face and stretching it like he would a dog. After all, Kami was a dog… or something like that, right?

“Who’s a good boy?” Toffee asks between laughs, and the question suddenly sinks into Kami’s mind. For some reason he has to, NEEDS to know!  
“Who?” he asks, eyes wide open with curiosity, tail wagging fast. Toffee just laughs, so hard he starts to choke.  
“You silly!!!!” he says, right before he snorts.  
“M-me!?! what the fuck, me!?” Kami’s mind is in overdrive! Ok, maybe he had had too much sugar, but holy shit! He’s a good boy! he can’t believe it!  
He’s about to stand and run to the window, and shout to the world that he, the one and only Kami is indeed a good boy when he feels them; Toffee’s hands are over his belly, rubbing and tickling it, and it is too much. Kami throws himself on his back, his leg twitching as he lets his friend rub his belly, which Toffee is more than happy to do! The tow laugh loudly as they play, filling the room with their cackles. 

After a while they finally stop. The sugar giving its way to the tiredness that always comes after it has done it’s job.  
Kami and Toffee flop on the floor, still giggling lightly.  
“I guess you like belly rubs then?” Toffee asks, his voice as soft as usual, but tinted with a tone of mischievousness only he can manage.  
Silence falls onto them as Kami comes to realize what’s going on.  
“This can’t be good” he thinks to himself. He had loved the belly rub, and he is more than certain Toffee is aware of it too.  
Something inside him tells him the boy is going to use this new discovery against him. That Toffee’s probably already planning on rubbing his belly every single time he has to get at him, and even worse, something inside of him is telling him he’s totally ok with it!  
The pair lie together on the floor, silently looking the roof, until a loud roar escapes Kami’s belly, followed by a churning, hard pain that can only signal one thing…  
He really shouldn’t have eaten so much chocolate.


End file.
